Red Target
by Schmon Schmewart
Summary: Red John has been targeting people that look similar to a certain someone of the CBI. Jane and the team have to stop him before he goes for the real thing. Rated for language and violence of sorts. BEING RE-WRITTEN
1. Chapter 1

Ello Ello :)

Today I am random and so I wrote this.

Rated for two '_**BAD**_' word as the patronising boys I know would say. oh and for violence kinda

Spoilers: Meh reference to one episode of CSI:Crime Scene Investigation, Butterfiled

Disclaimer: Do not own The Mentalist or characters althought I am willing to buy as many ponies as they want for the person who can give me ownership to say thank you :)

* * *

A petite woman walked into the bullpen of the CBI Serial Crimes Unit, folder in hand. You could say the woman had an air of natural beauty about her, with her bright green eyes and raven hair that reached just below her shoulder. Scanning those eyes over the bullpen, she proceed to the centre and announced they had a new case.

A new case. Well not really a new case. An old case. A new old case. Yes a new old case. A new Red John murder. The most successful serial the CBI have ever had. He killed Bosco. And his team of course. But Bosco... Just for Jane... they were obsessed with each other. Putting those thoughts behind her she read her team the case details.

Patrick Jane's big blue eyes bore into her skull at the mention of Red John. Van Pelt was all ears as was Rigsby, well as much as he could be with Grace in the room and Cho, well he's Cho...

Van Pelt flicked her long ruby red hair about as Lisbon read out the file. All five scurried out the room to the two cars, Jane and Lisbon in one and Cho, Rigsby and Van Pelt in another, Jane and Lisbon's banter was amusing at first but now, listening to it was just asking for a headache.

They arrived at a large town house on the east side of Sacramento, which was surrounded by a scary amount of cops. Some turned to the new arrival with worried looks on their faces but as they piled out they looked relived. Lisbon, giving them odd looks as she passed was the first to enter the house.

Glancing at the officers the others joined her inside, first Cho, then Van Pelt then Rigsby and finally Jane. Although Jane never made it inside the room. Instead he caught a close to tears Lisbon, who he quickly buried her head close to his chest in what appeared to be a more than friendly hug.

After a while Jane untangled himself from Lisbon and headed straight for the bedroom only to be met by a familiar smiley face. Damn it Red John really had ruined smiley's for cops.

Tearing his eyes away from the face, he studied the room. Light, airy, with a hint of class. Cinnamon. That's what he could smell. It was coming from the body. For the first time he was dreading to see the body, it made Lisbon cry.

"Shit" he breathed as he glanced at her. The latest victim. She was short and delicate wearing only shorts and a small tee shirt, showing off a slim waist. Long, very dark almost black, slightly curled hair reached just below her shoulder and he could just guess her eye colour. Bright, shining emerald coloured eyes. Her light pink lips were slightly parted making the sight before him look slightly angelic. Well if not for the striking cuts along her body, staining her smooth alabaster skin. The cuts ran along her legs, her arms, her stomach, anywhere in sight. If you hadn't seen Teresa Lisbon that day you would have thought the worst, but now this looked like her twin.

Each member of the team was rooted to the spot staring at the body, mouths open wide. Turning around he saw it, a note:

_Dear Mister Jane,_

_Do look after your Agent Lisbon, you never know what might just happen, we wouldn't want her getting hurt do we?  
__Imagine the pain all over again, you might just last this time._

_I'm always watching,_

_Red John._

Patrick Jane felt the colour leave his cheeks as he read the note over and over again. Threatening Lisbon? Didn't Red John know it was a death wish? Cho would kill without second thought maybe Rigsby too but Jane? He would do much worse. First his wife and his beautiful little girl, and now Lisbon. His Lisbon. His Lisbon who he fought with, teased, annoyed, and most of all protected as she protected him.

Rushing out to find Lisbon again he understood the odd glances and understood why on CSI Grissom wouldn't let Sara into the house. He had to find Lisbon. To tell her everything would be fine, to forget everything. Once he found her he gathered her up in his arms and he swore his motivation just grew a whole lot bigger.

* * *

So watcha think? I was thinking of making it into a full case but I'm not sure, tbh its up to you guys.

Any reviews are welcome even anonymous reviews and I will love you forever for it :) Meh I love you for reading x

Anyway thank you for reading :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

Ello Ello :) I'm back :)

I just want to say a great big thank you to everybody who read the first chapter or reviewed and especially to the people who put me or the story in their favourites or alerts. I love you people :)

I'm sorry about the week long wait and I was ready to UD ages ago but Fan Fiction decided against it.

I would also like to say sorry for the previous UD, which didn't work.

Spoilers: Carnelian Inc.

Disclaimer: The offer for ponies still stands or do I have to do something wrong first :)

* * *

_Tap, Tap, Tap,_ went the short yet slender fingers of Teresa Lisbon as she drummed out a tune which had no particular rhythm.

It had been a week since the body had turned up and since she had embarrassed herself by collapsing into Patrick Jane's arms.

Red John had targeted her. Ok so not her exactly, but a remarkably similar person. They looked the same, they smelled the same (which to be honest was kind of freaky) they were similar heights, hell everything but their names were the same.

To make it worse, they had no leads. None at all. And that scared her.

Red John was perfect. He left no evidence, nothing that could be traced back to himself. Why was she surprised? Why would he screw up this time?

Sighing inwardly she was interrupted from her thoughts by none other than Patrick Jane as he burst in through her office door announcing that they had a new body.

He of course, knew this 10 minutes before hand yet he debated with himself on whether he should tell her or not. She had a right to know didn't she, she's strong, she's Lisbon but she had broken down, had cried and holding her felt normal, like he wanted to do it for the rest of his life, he felt oddly...complete.

Breaking from his own thoughts he invited her along having decided that it was her choice not his, besides he'd probably be the first with a gun to his head when she found out. Yup that was defiantly the deciding thought.

The drive to the crime scene was silent but then again Lisbon wasn't really in the mood for talking that week and so he turned up the volume of the radio, and listened to the steady beat of the jazz that was playing. A smile broke out onto his face as he thought about the memory of her sitting in his car listening to this same song while falling asleep and how cute she looked. Shortly after him, the corners of her mouth turned upwards as she had obviously remembered also. Then she turned to him, the small smile still on her face and her eyes sparkled, no full on sparkles that could light up a room like when she properly smiled but they sparkled never the less.

"Eyes on the road" he reminded her and he could tell she was as disappointed as he was for the moment to end, but she turned back to the road but she was the happiest she had been all week. This pleased him and the thought returned the rest of the smile that had disappeared since her gaze had left his.

Sadly the smile drained from her face as they arrived at the crime scene. A house very similar to the first victims and damn to her own too. Cho, Rigsby and van Pelt were standing by the door step and Cho nodded in Jane's direction giving him the signal he had hoped not to receive. Another body that looked like his Lisbon. Not good.

Walking up to the door with purpose Lisbon strode through her team. If she was scared she certainly wasn't showing it. Setting an example Jane thought as he followed her into the house and up to the bedroom door. Passing the kitchen the smell of freshly cooked cinnamon rolls drifted under the door to meet his nose

Completion...this same word drifted back into his mind over and over again. Putting that behind him he saw the cruel smile on the wall, the smile of death, it was all so poetic yet sadly ironic.

Tearing his eyes away he observed the room around him, large and airy like the first but the decor was different, the walls were painted a light blue and the cream carpet was bright from the window that looked out onto the sea of law enforcement officers.

A shiny eyed Lisbon stared at him from across the room standing by the same window that gave her a halo of light. Her face looked like that of a small child who had lost their pet, pain and innocence blended together in a saddening match.

The body itself was a beautiful mess. Her raven hair lay spanned out perfectly across the pillows, her lips parted in a slight smile like she was simply asleep dreaming dreams of the brighter side of life.

All seemed well apart from the crimson slashed that stained her body, each one representing anger and hatred that the woman probably never deserved, she had lost her life to prove a point, to punish and hurt, everything Law Enforcement Agencies all over the world fought to stop, just this one man was just too clever.

Glancing up at Lisbon he saw a single tear roll down her cheek, it wasn't her normal thing to do, it was out of character so to speak, she was scared. Trying to hide it she swiped it away and smiled at him and if he was anyone else, he might have believed it, but he knew and so he smiled back but noticed a second note pinned to the door like the previous one.

_Dear Mister Jane,_

_Are these women getting to you? I hope they are or more will join and maybe your Agent Lisbon may be one of them, and we wouldn't want that would we?_

_Until next time and there __will __be a next time, farewell_

_Red John_

* * *

Reviews would be lovely, compliments or flames.

Thank you x


	3. Chapter 3

**E****llo Ello :)**

**I'm back :D**

**I'm really sorry about the lack of Updates but I really had reached a down point and everything went on hold until I sorted myself out. Again sorry. AND strangly twas hard to write.**

**I thought I'd do a version from the killer guys view of the murder although shall do a Jane Lisbon one tooo**

**Disclaimer: Nahh don't own.**

* * *

_Previous Stuff _

_Dear Mister Jane,_

_Are these women getting to you? I hope they are or more will join and maybe your Agent Lisbon may be one of them, and we wouldn't want that would we?_

_Until next time and there will be a next time, farewell_

_Red John_

* * *

This one was feistier than the others. She had put up more of a fight. And he loved it. The promised adrenaline rushed through his veins, with each kill, the excitement grew along with the feeling of being unstoppable. It was fantastic, like nothing he could have ever imagined. It gave him a much bigger thrill as he watched the life drain out of her eyes and her body stop moving. Red John would be pleased, he thought to himself as he placed a note beside her body, far away enough that blood would not stain yet close enough that she would find it. Patrick Jane had been clever to let it avoid her view, but not this time.

He stared at the second body beside the girl, now that wasn't accounted for, how her boyfriend may have been there, only tonight was a possible date for him to strike, the lack of bodies may have given the appearance of giving up, and that was definatly not the case. He'd had to kill him, he seen him, letting him live was a risk he was not willing to take. He begged and pleaded for both his life and hers at this point waking her up. She fought yes but never begged, it was like some sort of dignity crap.

His golden curls were matted with blood, his green eyes almost staring at his girlfriend, her blue looking right back. She looked young and innocent enough to be in highschool, but her maturity showed her real age. Maybe physically she had a few differences from the original model, she still had the dark, almost raven hair and her petite height but her manner of dealing with things was strikingly similar.

He always watched his victims. She was reliant on nobody but herself, people could let her down. Many had to fight through almost endless defences to reach the real her, some gave up and the few who made it through said defences were met with a person who made it worth while.

* * *

**Thank you for reading :) there is a very special button that a) would make me VERY happy AND b)gets another UD. tis the 'review this story' button :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ello Ello :)**

**I've learn't a valuable lesson recently. You need sleep to be able to do homework. If you don't sleep you forget to do it and you spend the time you usually write with to do homework. As my sister broke her arm, I've spent a lot of time running up and down 2 flights of stairs to get a spoon for pain meds. During the night. Anyway enough of my moaning...**

**To anyone British: Hasn't the weather been amazing? it was like 30c one morning :)**

**Diclaimer: Ha! I wish...**

* * *

Teresa Lisbon wasn't surprised when Cho informed her of another crime scene, she'd be surprised if they didn't. No, Teresa Lisbon was surprised when Cho had informed her about her victims; the fact that she actually had two victims.

Marching out into the bull pen towards the brown leather couch purely out of habit, she noticed two things. Firstly, there was no blonde curls popping up above the arm rest of the sofa and secondly, she'd had a fairly quiet morning.

Then she remembered.

It was the 6th anniversary of the deaths of his wife and child. And a case like this was probably making it worse, that she understood.

But that didn't stop her missing him.

_T M T M T M _

Patrick Jane was standing by two grave stones, roses in hand. He sat down in front of one and started talking.

"I miss you." he started, "more than anything in the world."

He told them about everything he'd done since he'd seen the solid granite stones last, about the cases he'd solved, how he'd annoyed Lisbon (he could imagine her shaking her head at that while smiling) about how he'd received less punches this year than the last.

His phone bleeped, Cho was calling him to give him the address of their newest murder.

"He's killed more." he said, a single tear running down his cheek. A tear that was quickly wiped away. The Jane charm had disappeared, he was simply a man who had lost two of the most important people in his life and found comfort in anything he had left of them.

"I love you" he said as he placed the delicate flower down and backed away, stil unaware

_T M T M T M_

Lisbon and the team (except Jane) marched towards the front door of their latest crime scene as the blue Citroën pulled up. three pairs of eyes turned to greet him, whlie the forth was still unaware of the drivers presence who carried on in the search for the bedroom.

A blonde male and a dark haired female. Just the thing she wanted to see. Not. The way they looked at each other was innocent, yet scary, his blood stained curls obscuring his view, not that it mattered anymore.

A crisp white piece of paper stood out against the deep crimson and she picked it up.

_Dear Mister Jane and Miss Lisbon,_

_Look at the man. I want you to know he was never meant to die. Only her._

_He begged for their lives you know, yet she never uttered a word. She knew they were going to die. Very you Miss Lisbon, very you. Very calm, very quiet._

_That is until you saw my other two. I don't believe you saw what I had to say. Do ask Mister Jane about that._

_Red John._

Picking up on two voices outside in the corridor, she heard one she didn't expect. She frowned at it, simply yelling "JANE!" and the converation stopped.

Jane arrived seconds later flinching as she shove the paper in his face. "Please explain" she seethed.

"Ah..." he started, only to be cut off by a furious Lisbon.

* * *

You shall have more soon, if you want it.


End file.
